Day of Pain
by fantisywriter101
Summary: What happens when Henry gets kidnaped? How will JJ cope? And most importantly will the team find Henry before it's too late? This is my first fanfic so bear with me and please leave me lots of comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Day of Pain**

**Prologue**

JJ was in a deep sleep that night when suddenly she heard the door creek open. Then a few minutes later she heard it…her son, Henry, crying in his room she moaned and begged Henry silently to go back to bed, but she knew he wasn't going to stop until she went in there. So she groggily got out of bed, and went into Henry's room. On her way to his room, she noticed that his crying had stopped. She thought about going back to bed, but then she thought she better check up on him just to be sure he was alright. JJ walked into Henry's room, switched on the lights, and gasped at what she saw…Henry was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Bye JJ!" Reid said just as she was exiting the building.

It had been a terribly long three days. The team had just got gotten back from a case in Wisconsin. We were tracking down a serial killer who had been eluding the authorities while holding a woman and her child captive. The case reminded her of herself and Henry. She couldn't wait to see him, and Will too, although she wouldn't be seeing him until tomorrow because he was on a case of his own.

JJ hoped into her car and was now driving home thinking about seeing her little boy again.

JJ pulled up to the driveway, unlocked the door, and went inside.

"Hello Ms. Jareau! I didn't expect you to be home tonight!" said Molly, Henry's babysitter.

"Hello Molly, I actually wasn't expecting to get home tonight either. The team got a lead from the tipline and we found the guy, along with the woman and child." JJ said, exhaustion in her voice.

"Oh that's wonderful! Well I already put Henry down, but I can go wake him if you like." said Molly.

"That's alright Molly! I'm actually going to go upstairs to bed myself. I'm exhausted!" JJ said, handing Molly her money for the day.

"Alright then, I'll let you get to bed. Goodnight Ms. Jareau!" said Molly, walking out the door.

On her way up to go to bed JJ decided to peek in on Henry. She opened the door ever so slightly and quietly. He was fast asleep in his bed. JJ was so glad to see her almost four year old. She stood there in the doorway, watching him sleep almost five minutes before she silently shut the door and went into her own room.

After she quickly slipped into her pajamas, she slid into her covers and, before her head even hit her pillow, she was fast asleep.

Until she heard it…**the scream**.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks to all of you that are still reading! If anyone has any advice or wants to share what they think so far I would appreciate your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

She sat up quickly in bed.

"Henry it was just a bad dream! Go back to bed!" JJ yelled across the hall to Henry.

Then the noise subsided and she thought that Henry had finally gone to bed. That is, until she heard another scream.

JJ decided to go into Henry's room herself and settle him down, so she slowly got out of bed and started walking down the hall to Henry's room.

"I'm coming buddy!" said JJ, about to reach Henry's room, but then she stopped dead in her tracks.

The door to Henry's room was wide open, when she knew that she had closed it tight when she checked on him earlier.

She started to panic! "Henry?" She went through the door and pure panic set affect on her as she realized two things…

One: The window was wide open.

Two: And most importantly, Henry wasn't in his bed!

At first JJ thought that this was all just a bad dream that she needed to wake up from. She started hitting her head against the wall, and then after a few minutes later she realized that it wasn't a dream and she wasn't about to wake up from it anytime soon.

But instead of panicking, she stayed calm because she knew panicking wouldn't help Henry one bit. So JJ walked over to the phone and started dialing Will's cell phone number.

"Hello you've reached the voice mailbox of Will Lamontagne, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can….beep." Although the beep already went off JJ couldn't hang up the phone, tears were coming down her cheeks, but before the mailbox could cut her off she remembered why she was still on the line.

Her voice, shaking from the crying, said shakily between her sobs, "Will, It's JJ. Call me back right when you get this message! It's urgent!" Then she hung up the phone and again started to panic. But then she knew what she had to do, so she picked up the phone and dialed another number.

**Author's Note: Sorry that the chapters have been so short! I promise in the future, they will get longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**Hotch's Point of View**_

Hotch was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when his phone rang. He looked down and saw that the caller id was JJ.

"Hey JJ what's up?" He said.

JJ's voice answered shakily. He could tell that she'd been crying.

"Hotch?" JJ answered.

"JJ what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Hotch, Henry is gone!" JJ sobbed.

"What so you mean he's gone?"

"I went to go check on him and his room was empty and his window was open!"

"Alright just stay calm. I'll call the rest of the team and we'll be there as soon as we can." Hotch said hanging up the phone, going to call the rest of his team.

Rossi was already at the BAU finishing up some paperwork of his own. So Hotch decided that he should inform him first. He knocked on the door of his office and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Rossi replied.

Hotch then proceeded to barge into his office.

Rossi saw Hotch stride into his office.

"What's up?" He asked, silently asking himself what he is still doing here.

"We have a problem!" Hotch said with worry in his voice.

"What do you mean a problem?"

"By problem I mean that JJ just called and Henry is missing, and the window in his room is open."

"Well that defiantly is something that I would call a problem."

"Ok, I'm going to go call the rest of the team. Why don't you just meet me at JJ's house?"

They both nodded, and Rossi went to his car while Hotch went back to his office to call the rest of his team. He decided to call Morgan first.

The phone rang about three times before Morgan finally picked up.

"For god's sake Hotch! Don't you ever look at a clock! It's 3 a.m.! What could possibly be more important than my beauty sleep that can't wait until morning?"

"I'm sorry Morgan, and besides I think Garcia would beg to differ that you need any more beauty!"

"I know, my baby girl loves me just the way I am! So what's so important?" Derek said, getting back to the reason that woke him up so early in the morning.

"We have a problem. JJ just called me and apparently Henry is missing."

"**WHAT!**" Morgan shouted, any traces of tiredness gone.

"I need you over to JJ's house as soon as you can."

"I'm already out the door!" said Morgan pulling on his shirt and running out the door into his car.

Hotch then hung up the phone and moved to the next team member, Prentiss. Two rings…

"Hotch? What's wrong? Is everybody ok?" said Emily frantically. She knew that Hotch wouldn't be calling her in the middle of the night for something that could wait until morning.

"Prentiss, I need you over to JJ's house as soon as you can."

"Why? What's wrong with JJ?" Emily called out frantically, worried for one of her best friends in the entire world.

"I'll explain everything when you get to her house, just get over there as soon as you can!" Hotch said.

"Ok, I'll be over there as soon as I can." Emily said as she and Hotch hung up the phone.

Ring, ring, ring

"Come on Reid, pick up the phone!" Hotch said beginning to get impatient.

"Hello?" Reid said drowsily.

"Reid, It's Hotch. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to need you to get over to JJ's house as soon as you can. And before you ask why, because I know you will, I will explain everything when you get there." Hotch said, hearing a lot of commotion coming from the background.

"I'm already halfway out the door. I'll be there as fast as you can blink."

"Ok good. I'll see you soon." Hotch said hanging up the phone. Next he was going to call Garcia.

Ring, ring, ring.

"You have reached the goddess of all knowledge." Garcia said tiredly.

"Hey Garcia."

"Oh…hi sir! Don't you know what time it is? Sir, I mean whatever you have could it please wait until tomorrow when the center for all things computer is open?"

"I'm sorry Garcia, but this can't wait. It's JJ."

"What's wrong with my little blonde buttercup?"

"I'll explain everything but first I need you to go over to JJ's house."

"Yes sir, on my way." Garcia said with worry in her voice as she hung up her phone.

Hotch hung up the phone and was headed for the door.

He walked to his car, got in, and raced off to JJ's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**AN:** Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for my huge delay in updating! I've just been crazy busy with school and life! I hope to be updating more regularly now! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, or even just read it! I appreciate all of your support! Enjoy!

_**JJ's Point of View **_

She was sitting there staring off into space just wondering _**WHY**_?

JJ was snapped out of her daydream by the sound of approaching sirens.

A few seconds later police filled the room looking around for any evidence. JJ noticed that no one has even acknowledged her. Did they know she was even there?

Finally one of the officers turned to her.

" Who are you ma'am?" asked the officer.

"My name is Jennifer Jareau. I live here, my son, Henry, was taken a little over two hours ago."

"Oh, ok. Well, my name is officer Austin Clyde. I assure you were going to do everything in our power to make sure we get your son home. Now, is it ok if I ask a few questions?"

JJ wiped the tears in her eyes, "Yep, no problem, and if you need any help my team should be arriving here any minute now."

"Team?" officer Clyde asked, confused.

"Yep," JJ said, opening her purse and taking out her badge. "I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit here in Quantico. I'm the media liason."

"Huh, I've never heard of you guys before. What is it that you guys actually do?" officer Clyde asked.

"We study serial killers and their pattern, or MO."

"Well then, they'll probably be able to get more out of this scene then my team will. When will they be arriving?"

"Well, I called them about a half an hour ago, so I would think within the next few minutes."

Just then the door opened and Morgan came inside.

"Morgan!" JJ yelled to get his attention.

Morgan saw JJ and walked over to her.

"When I get my hands on this son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him!" Morgan practically screamed.

"Morgan, calm down!" JJ said.

"Sorry," Morgan mumbled. "So how are you holding up?"

"I guess ok. I'm just about as good as any mother who has just lost her child. Anyway, I'd like you to meet Officer Clyde. Officer Clyde this is SSA Derek Morgan."

"Nice to meet you, well not so nice considering the circumstances," officer Clyde said, shaking Morgan's hand.

"Is this all your team?" officer Clyde asked.

"No, the others are on their way here, but we should get started," Morgan said.

"Ok, so from what I understand you study serial killers and their patterns, so you'll probably be more efficient at studying the bedroom than my team, so why don't you head upstairs and after I'm finished asking Agent Jareau some questions I'll come up and help you," officer Clyde said.

"That sounds good," Morgan said, already on his way upstairs.

JJ and officer Clyde headed over to the couch.

"So let's start with the basics. How old is Henry?"

"He's going to be four years old in a few days," JJ replied.

"Do you have a current picture of Henry?" officer Clyde asked. JJ nodded and went over to the kitchen and picked up her wallet. She pulled out Henry's picture from her wallet and handed it to officer Clyde.

"Ok, and how long before you realized he was missing?"

"About two hours ago, I heard him cry and thought it was just a bad dream. When I went into his room to check on him he was gone!" JJ said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Officer Clyde noticed she was getting upset and said, "How about we take a break and I'll go help Agent Morgan upstairs.

JJ nodded and officer Clyde got up and walked upstairs.

**AN: **So I'm sorry the chapters have been pretty short, and for the most part boring, but they will start to get better soon! I hope to be updating again soon! Remember, I always appreciate reviews! Thanks!


End file.
